


Second Chances

by Letsmaketheworldspin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Coming of Age, Drama, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Light-Hearted, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Language, Platonic Relationships, Reader-Insert, Reincarnation, Relationship(s), Self-Insert, Slice of Life, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28875750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letsmaketheworldspin/pseuds/Letsmaketheworldspin
Summary: I thought it would be a normal reincarnation.Then I met Sunshine boy.
Relationships: Reader/Everyone
Kudos: 16





	Second Chances

Reincarnation was - for a lack for a better word - weirdly euphoric. The period before the beginning anyway. 

And it was fucking weird. Like imagine being a grown ass woman who had a life and a family and one day she closes her eyes and there was suddenly nothing, a stillness to the air. It felt good, that my head was empty, no thoughts. No anxiety, yes please! A huge part of me accepted this change like it was nothing, just succumbed to the nothingness. But a small part of me wondered when I would wake up from this dream? 

One day, I did wake up, but boy oh boy it wasn’t the way I thought it would be, not at all. There was nothing, then there was pressure squeezing so tight I thought I would burst into a million pieces and then, finally, brightness. 

But when I tried to open my eyes, I found that I couldn’t. When I tried to propelled myself up, I couldn’t. What broke the straw on the camel’s back was when something picked me up, like I weighed nothing. I was confused and I did the only thing I seemed to be able to, I screamed.

In the future, my-this-world mother and father would say I screamed so long, they got worried, until my mother took me into her arms, then I quietened down. That was an energy my mom would have my entire life, the ability to calm me down. Something that my old-world mum could do as well. 

Huh, old world and new world, that was so unreal, that was a distinction between this world and the last, the fact that death probably screwed up my reincarnation because I could still remember my old life, my ma and my pa, my friends, shit even my college days. I just couldn’t remember my name though. 

The first few weeks of me living my second life was full of questions. What happened to me? Where was I? Where was my ma and pa, why couldn’t I talk? I tried to make conversation but, it was like whatever my mind was commanding my body to do, my body would not listen, on the count of being a baby and all, but I didn’t know that at the time. I spent all the time crying cause I didn’t understand. 

After 2 months though, my brain finally realized that I-I died and was reincarnated.  
I mourned for a while, mourned who I was, who I could have been, the life I could have had, and I mourned. I mourned and I cried and I cried.  
After a few weeks (at least I guess, couldn’t really tell time as a baby), I pulled up my baby diapers and I decided to look forward. It was obvious that my sullenness was affecting my family, who were worried about me. They took my to doctors because they couldn’t understand why their baby was crying all the time. So I decided to tough it out, for them.

My parents, Kayla Kaur and Hiro Hisoka, gave me the world. They hung the stars for me, who loved me unconditionally, no matter how difficult I was being. They loved me so purely, I began to love them back. 

They named me Ayano, and fuck if I didn’t internally guffawed at that, it wasn’t like that was the name of my original character in my Naruto fanfiction in my old life or anything? Man, Death must really having fun at my expense, huh?

I went through the motions, crawling, haphazardly walking, learning not to use diapers. It was realy troublesome to be frank, cause I knew in my mind how to do these things, but my body was like “Yeah no we do it on my time”

I would learn that my parents would speak English and Japanese around the house, and I would sit and seriously listened to them talk so that I could pick up some Japanese words while training my brain to listen to English words and keep up with them. And my mum taught me Punjabi, a language I wanted to learn in my previous life, but never seemed to have made time for. My brain was already working harder in this life then the last! My parents never seemed too suspicious of me surprisingly, I think that they thought I was just too curious for my own good, and I just rolled with it.

Then came the moment of truth, a few months after I was born, my parents deemed me old enough to take out in the real world. I was terrified about what I would see. Which world was I reincarnated into? I kept saying a prayer in my mind, “Please don’t be the Attack on Titan world, please don’t be the Naruto world, please don’t be- “

The scene I saw took my breath away, it was so beautiful. I’ve never been to Japan, which is where I assumed I was, so I never got to see the sights before. The buildings with their glass panes, the sakuras blooming and slowly falling. Oh my god, what a relief to not see a big wall or ninjas jumping around. Thank God, at least it was a normal world!

The months turned into years. I had a content life, a normal, calm one, though studying things that I already knew was a bit tedious. Plus I had to balance playing dumb, but not too dumb, but dumb enough to not come across as a genius.

When I was old enough, I started elementary school and that shit was nerve-wrecking. I spent all my time previously either with my parents or just random kids on playground, but I making friends was never my forte, so to do it all over again, I was scared shitless.

I’ll fast forward my elementary school years, I did well enough and I made a friend or two and I was happy enough. But that’s not where the story starts.  
No, the story started when we had to move after elementary, for my dad’s job. From Tokyo to the Miyagi Prefecture. That place sounded so familiar, so so familiar, I just couldn’t place my finger on it. I thought it would be a normal move of my normal life.

But of course, that isn’t how these stories go.  
_________

“Nano-chan, time for your first day!” my mom’s voice rang through the house.  
“Agh, too early!”  
“Come on now, get off the bed! You have a fresh new day to look forward to.”  
“Fine, I’m coming!” I yelled politely.

We had our normal routine of family breakfast and I rushed to get ready. Then I took the bus to school.

Standing outside of Yukigaoka Junior High, I felt the chill of anticipation, of familiarity. I wonder what that’s all about.

I was early, so I walked around just to familiarise myself with the school grounds. Realizing it was almost time for orientation, I asked an upperclassman where to go and she directed me to the hall where the name list for classes were plastered and I thanked her before checking out the list.

“Hmm, Class 1-4. I shouldn’t have let that upperclassman go before asking where the classrooms were. Damn it”

“Hey, hey, hey!” a voice sprang out from my right, startling me.

I turned and was faced with the cutest person ever. She was shorter than me, not by much though. She had these big honey-coloured eyes with hints of mischievous energy behind them and light brown hair tied in a ponytail.

“Um, hi?"

“You’re new here, aren’t you? Like new to the area right?”

“How did you know?”

The girl laughed. Damn, even her laugh is cute. “Well, most of us here came from the same elementary school.” “Oh”

“That and you have the look of absolute anxiousness on your face.”  


I blinked several times. “Oh? Haha that obvious, huh?”  


“Don’t you worry, people here are quite nice and as me as your friend I guarantee it! The name’s Hishimari Hitomi, but you can call me Hitomi, no need for that politeness!”

My first friend?? Thank Goodness for extroverted people!

“Hisoka Ayano, but since we throw formalitites out the window, you can call me Ayano.”

“Okay then Ayano-chan, which class are you in?”

“Class 1-4.”

“Neat, so am I! I know where that is, follow me.” Hitomi said excitedly.

When we go to the classroom, there were already many students there. I took a seat next the window in the middle of class while Hitomi sat behind of me.  
The teacher came in and did the typical first day orientation type of things, like intorductions and handing out the timetables and what not. By the time she was done, it was time for break time.

Hitomi got out of her seat and stretched before grabbing my hand and running to who knows where. When we reached, I realized that she brought me to an area where the clubs were having mini-kiosks to promote their clubs.

“So Ayano-chan, what’s your fancy? What club do you wanna join? I looking to join the drama club this year. We didn’t have that in elementary and I’m so PUMPED!” Hitomi started talking a mile a minute.

“You know what? Let’s do that, let’s join the drama club!” I always wanted to do drama but was too chicken to, so new life, new me.

Hitomi turned to me questioningly. “Huh, you sure? You don’t have too.”

“Yeah, I always wanted too but I was too scared to, but I think this will be a good opportunity to become more extroverted and try new things.”  
“Okay, let’s go sign up.”

We signed up and then left but before leaving I took a look at the girls’ volleyball club and it triggered an emotion of something in me.  
Huh, that’s weird. I wonder what that was all about?

We went back to class and before I knew it, the day was over. I wished Hitomi a goodbye and went to the bus stop and took the bus home.

The first week of school passed without any incident, it was the second week where things became a bit complicated.

It was after club activities had ran a bit late and I was rushing to the bus stop. 

“Damn, damn I hope I don’t miss the bus.”

BANG!  
A loud sound shocked me from my thoughts.  
“What was that?” I whispered to myself.  
It sounded like a ball hitting a wall. The sound pulled at me and I just couldn’t stop walking towards the sound.

BANG!  
As I got closer, the nervous feeling in my chest turned to anticipation. What was going on?

BANG!  
When I reached the side of one of the school’s building, I saw a boy spiking a ball against the building, volleyball-style.  
The boy had orange hair.

BANG!  
Orange hair, volleyball, practicing alone, could it be?

BANG!

“HEY!” I yelled to the boy. I needed him to turn around.  
The boy stopped spiking and turned. Once he turned, I saw his face.  
“Yeah? Did I do something wrong?? I’m sorry if I made too much noise!” he was rambling, but all I could do was think.

Orange unruly hair, brown eyes, short height, volleyball. Sunshine boy.

Holy shit! 

I was looking at Hinata Shoyo.


End file.
